


Going Through Hell

by CaptainL95



Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Even her grand designs for the world have nothing on the kind of torture that the future queen of Hell, Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa, will suffer at the hands of an angel.





	Going Through Hell

Someone running through the halls of high school for fear of being late was hardly unusual. Hell, at this specific school, it wasn't even unique that this specific girl was a demon. Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa, or just Satania, was rushing to her classroom early in the morning. The only way this could be more anime is if she had toast in her mouth. Well, she did originally bring some melon bread, but it was stolen by a dog on the way here.

With so much momentum, Satania barely slid through the doorway to the classroom without crashing into the metal frame. The teacher had yet to arrive, so the self-proclaimed future queen of hell could catch her breath, and talk to her friends in the back corner. Actually, "friend" was probably too strong a word, they were more like the only people that could stand to talk to her. One was the fellow demon Vignette April Tsukinose, and the failen angel Gabriel White Tenma.

"You're not usually this late, Satania," Vigne observed. "That's more of a Gabriel thing." The irony of the demon being better behaved than the angel was noted, it was just well-known and unspoken by this point.

"Woke up late," Satania panted. "Didn't even have time to grab coffee."

The words had just barely been heard when a steaming hot cup of coffee slid into view below Satania's chin. The sudden appearance of the drink was enough to make her jump back and yelp, which put its source into her vision. It was another angel, the radiant Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha, Satania's biggest (and only) fan. Or maybe she was better described as an obsessive stalker, which explained the red-haired demon freaking out harder. "Here you go, Satania," Raphiel offered.

Satania was quick in putting some distance between them. "No way! You're probably trying to drug me with that!"

"Come on, I'm an angel. You really expect me to do something that morally deplorable?"

"Do you want an honest answer," Satania and Gabriel both replied.

"Not having caffeine is killer," Raphiel continued, conveniently ignoring the sentence prior. "You'll miss most class if you're too tired to pay attention."

Despite Raphiel's near-perfect record of messing with her, Satania was still tempted by the promise of a energizing beverage. The angel did have a point, without that wake-up, she'd be screwed out of learning, and she was on the verge of failing already, she couldn't really take that chance. Also, it was an offering to her superior, she couldn't resist that kind of worship. "Very well. Hand it over."

Raphiel gave the styrofoam cup up, and at first, Satania sipped it. Then it didn't take long before she gulped the rest of it down. Life in a fire and brimstone Hell probably dulled her sense of heat. "Your sacrifice is appreciated, angel. You may live another day." She left the room's corner and sat down in her seat towards the center.

This was the sort of game Vignette and Gabriel had gotten used to seeing, so now the outsider goal was attempting to guess Raphiel's trick. "If you put some weird flavor in that, you wasted your time," Vignette reminded. "Satania's taste deaf, remember?"

"This one isn't going to be so short-term." The school bell rang to mark the beginning of class, catching Raphiel's attention. "I need to run to my class! Let me know how this goes!" She dashed out of the room, out of sight.

Vignette was very confused. "Raphi doesn't usually play things large-scale, especially if she won't be able to witness her own handiwork. What do you think she's getting at?"

"Whatever," Gabriel offered with her usual level of energy. "So long as it's entertaining." Not that she would witness what would unfold, as her face crashed into the desk shortly after, snoring and all. Right as their strict teacher entered through the front door. Which meant Gabriel would be punished now, before the mystery trouble Satania would suffer later. Maybe Gab was right, this might be fun to watch.

\---------------

Well, whatever Raphiel spiked the coffee with, it was taking effect now, somewhere past an hour later. Actually, Satania wasn't sure if the angel did indeed intentionally screw with her, the result would probably be the same either way. Waking up late meant the devil not only missed breakfast entirely, but had yet to answer other business calls, one in particular that caffeine had only made worse. In simpler terms, now Satania needed to pee something fierce.

But it wouldn't be so bad. She just had to last until homeroom was over and use the bathroom between classes. How much longer was that, she asked as she looked at the clock. 30 minutes, turned out. "Aw hell." Given how her bladder felt already, as in really painful, her chances of lasting that long were slim, to say the least.

"No, why are you worried," she criticized to herself. "You are Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa, the future queen of Hell. The mere idea of having an accident is so far beneath you, it's not even worth entertaining. You're going to come out of this just fine." She smiled confidently, it was a strong argument.

She had whispered all that previous stuff, but maybe not quietly enough. Now the other students were looking at her, unsure of what exactly she had said, so they were whispering their theories to each other. That was already pretty embarrassing, but there was something much worse, she didn't even need to look. Their terrifying teacher was looking right at her, tranquil fury for interrupting class. She couldn't even make eye contact with him, even ignoring that he wore sunglasses, she already apologized. "I'll be quiet," she meekly answered while hanging her head.

That mental surrender also had a negative effect on her fortitude. Suddenly, now that she had backed down, her desperation was looking much worse already. Her bladder continued stinging, and harsher this time, forcing a light whine out of the demon. Maybe she should really consider the very real possibility that she might wet herself at some point.

A point that might be coming soon. As her mind wandered, her concentration slipped, allowing just the slightest bit of slack, enough for a tiny little leak to find its way out. That sensation caused Satania to yelp and freeze as she slammed her legs together to keep it from getting any worse. Obviously she couldn't see, but she could imagine how bad it looked on her mostly-white panties.

Okay, she had suffered enough, class had to be just about over by now. Like 3 minutes left...or 28. "What? How is that possible?" That settled it, she had a better chance of Hell freezing over than being able to hold it, time to come up with an alternate solution. Would she dare to raise her hand and ask permission to leave? No way, she was not a model student, or even an acceptable one, the teacher would not grant that privilege. So what else was there? Now the demon was panicking, expressing it by picking at her bat clip and playing with her hair loops. She'd probably be chewing on one of them, if they could reach her mouth.

Then another idea hit her. "I'm a dumbass." Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa was the most fearsome, evil, and terrifying demon these foolish humans would ever witness. It would only be fitting if she were to do something against the rules. Her earlier outbursts had faded from the class consciousness, but as Satania slammed her desk and stood up, attention was back on her. She looked nervous, with a visible blush and wavering mouth, but she still spoke energetically and in control. "I'm leaving to use the bathroom, and I'm not asking permission!" With no sense of shame, she gripped the front flap of her skirt and ran out of the room.

The objective, measurable distance from the classroom to the bathroom wasn't terrible, but it felt so much longer and more painful to the demon experiencing a special type of hell. The only comfort was that everyone else was in class, so there was no one to witness her fall. More spurts were finding their way into her underwear, finally hitting the point where it could no longer be contained by the thin fabric. Any more, it'd find its way down her legs and soak into her socks.

By the time she reached the girl's room, Satania was at her limit. She staggered through the door, ready to rush into the nearest stall. In the hurry, she briefly registered that she was not alone, that wouldn't bother her, a dreaded demon didn't have a shy bladder. But for one moment, she recognized the other girl had white hair, and suddenly she was paralyzed. Standing at the sink, washing her hands, was Raphiel, like she had been expecting the entrance. "You needed to use the bathroom, Satania?"

One part of Satania's instincts was to continue on the path and run into a stall before it was too late, but her self-preservation, the side that won out, screamed to get away. The demon backed into the wall behind them, still holding her skirt, gaining some distance on the cruel angel. "You planned all of this, didn't you?! This was all a master scheme, and you're going to do something even worse now!"

Raphiel smiled, but that was hardly a good sign. "Do you really think I'm some kind of mastermind? This was nothing more than a fruitful coincidence." The inclusion of the word "fruitful" was probably the worst thing she could have said, and she probably intended it that way. The angel didn't move, but Satania was trying to sidle out the door, terror in her eyes, legs shaking for more reason than one. She could run to the next girl's room, or maybe the next door boy's room, the bushes outside, anywhere rather than here.

Well, at least she could claim it was because of fear. It'd be lying, but she could say fear was the reason she starting wetting herself, instead of just not being able to hold anymore. Also, Raphiel left the sink faucet running, that sound certainly didn't help matters. So now, a solid stream of pee was flowing from under her plaid skirt onto the floor, collecting in the gaps between the tiles and spreading out through the gaps. The front of her skirt was too close, getting dyed a darker red, and a third track of urine flowed down her legs, into her black socks.

Satania was mortified, to put it mildly, anyone would be. The only release of anger she had was that there was someone she could blame it on. Raphiel had filled up her bladder with that coffee, Raphiel had prevented her from getting to the toilet in time, Raphiel had scared her right at the end, it was all the fault of the angels. And that angel was watching the worst moment of her life with intent. "Oh, that's a real shame, Satania. Sorry you didn't make it. Anything you want me to do?"

The future queen of Hell wanted to tell her to get out, express her anger in its full fury, but that would waste time. Instead, she ran into the nearest stall, still taking the chance to lock the door, and slammed herself down on the toilet seat. She didn't bother to take her clothes off now, how much more damage could it do? Actually, quite a bit, there was still a lot of fabric that had remained dry that was now getting a thorough soaking.

Even by the time she finished, and the splashing below ceased, Satania didn't feel any better. Maybe physically, but it was more than canceled out by the awful feeling in her chest. And on her crotch. She was wet, warm and cooling fast, smelled awful, and of course, with no way to clean up or change. And it was still early, she'd have to sit in wet clothes for 4 more hours while dealing with stares and mocking from everyone else. The front and back of her skirt was darkened almost all the way up, and her panties were yellowed, the white and purple stripes equally. She'd never admit it, but all alone in the stall, she started to cry.

After some time passed, with no sense of scale to tell the exact time, someone else entered the bathroom. More than one, actually. Satania hoped they'd just ignore her, but of course, someone knocked on her door. "Satania, are you alright?" The voice wasn't judging, it was the soft, comforting tones of fellow demon Vignette.

At least she had a peer to find solidarity in. "What am I supposed to do? I'm wet and disgusting, I can't go out like this!"

Satania couldn't make it out, but there was bickering outside the thin metal walls, too quiet to hear specifics. Until someone spoke up, identifying the other intruder was Gabriel. "No, I wear this thing! I don't want it covered in piss!"

"Fine, I'll do your laundry to clean it," Vignette bargained. "Just give it up."

Gabriel grumbled, and before long, her pink sweatshirt draped over the stall door. "There, cover yourself with that. You owe me now."

Satania felt the comfy fabric of the coat, recognizing that this was a nice gesture, even if it was done under duress. But the other students in the class already saw her run out, if they saw her wearing this around her waist, they'd put it together and nothing would be accomplished. It wasn't enough, but the angel had the real solution. Without cleaning herself up, Satania burst out of the stall, reaching for Gabriel. "Give me the horn!"

"The hell are you doing?!"

"The First Trumpet of the Apocalypse! No one can ever know Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa, future queen of Hell, pissed herself!" She shook down the little angel as Vignette did her best to pry them apart. She couldn't leave anyone alone without them doing something stupid.


End file.
